Charity Standish
'''Charity Standish '''is a fictional character on NBC/Directv soap opera Passions. Actor History Molly Stanton (July 14, 1999 to July 22nd, 2004) Kristina Sisco (November 15, 2006 to 2007 recurring) Education Graduated High-School in 2001 Occupation College Student Resides At Unknown Marital Status Single (never married) Past Marriages None Relatives Faith Standish (mother; deceased) Grace Standish (maternal aunt) Noah Bennett (maternal cousin) Kay Bennett (maternal cousin) Jessica Bennett (maternal cousin) Maria Lopez-Fitzgerald (maternal first cousin once removed) Samuel Herbert Bennett (maternal first cousin once removed Children None Flings & Affairs Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald (soulmates) John Hastings (flirtation) Reese Durkee (2003 to 2004) Crimes Committed None Supernatural Incidences Charity's first experience with the supernatural came at the Harmony carnival when she went into the fortune telling tent, which then proceeded to spin in front of her. Upon returning to Castleton, Charity was rinsing her face when Tabitha reached into the fire and tried to drag her through to Tabitha's living room, but luckily, Charity managed to escape. Charity's powers lay fairly dormant for some time, until Kay begin plotting against her, and bringing the bird statue near her. This prompted psychic visions for Charity, in which she saw Julian and Eve making love. Eve had her committed to the psychiatric ward, and Kay continued to bring the bird statue near her which kept Charity's visions coming, and kept her locked up. After being released, Charity's powers were quiet for a long time, although she did occasionally get twinges that evil was after her (particularly when Kay was around) and saw Kay once in her true demon form, she spent more time at the mercy of evil powers than using her own. She spent almost a year frozen in a block of ice, but once the ice melted, she used her powers to defeat the Zombie Charity that had taken her place. Charity has never come into her full powers, as they will only take effect when she makes love to her soulmate, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. Charity's powers have primarily manifested themselves as premonitions, which seldom (if ever) come true. Character History Until recently, Charity was the ever-sheltered only child of single mother Faith Standish. A visit to a carnival last summer changed all of that. Charity met Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald, and through him, learned of a woman named Grace Bennett who could be her aunt. It turned out Grace WAS her aunt, but before she could introduce Grace to her mother Faith in person, there was a horrible fire at their small home in Castleton (set by Tabitha), and Faith is believed to have perished. Charity ended up in Harmony, and for many months, couldn't remember who she was, or the strong ties that bound her to Miguel. Now that Charity has her memory back, she has a new problem. Lately, she's been having horrible visions. They come in two varieties: deathly predictions (usually of Miguel, usually run through with a ski pole), and psychic smut (of Eve and Julian, as a result of a close-by bird statue). Lately, she has begun having a new series of visions -- visions where Miguel professes his love to her cousin Kay, who she is beginning to realize has been in love with Miguel since long before she entered the picture. A recent near-miss tragedy during the avalanche was the first time she and Miguel professed their love out loud to each other. The newest problem in Charity's sphere is her cousin, Kay. Thanks to Kay's scheme at the prom, Charity became halved -- one half good, one half bad. Evil Charity almost succeeded in killing Kay and Miguel, but luckily the two escaped...barely. Evil Charity finally met her doom in the mineshaft, but unluckily for Charity, she didn't have a lot of time to enjoy her freedom, and her love with Miguel. Thanks to Kay selling her soul to Hecuba, Charity spent some time burning in the fires of Hell. They finally managed to save her, only now Kay has a new hurdle to overcome...Charity and Miguel have announced their plans to marry! Charity and Miguel are unofficially engaged, with plans to make it permanent once they both reach 18. After a trip to Warlock Island, Charity has retained the uncanny ability to talk to trees, and often gets advice from the tree in the Bennett's front yard. Unfortunately, the tree wasn't able to give her very good advice. On a skating trip with the group, Kay managed to get Charity into a cave, where she used the book of spells to trap Charity in a block of ice and create her alter ego, Zombie Charity. While the real Charity was 'on ice', Zombie Charity began carrying out Kay's plots to get Miguel for herself by blowing hot and cold when Miguel was around, and cozying up to other guys. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, Zombie Charity even had enough free time to harass Tabitha and Timmy, and turn herself into Julian long enough to lure Theresa back into a life of manipulation. But lately Zombie Charity isn't playing by the rules. She's gotten things back on track with Miguel, and loved the 18th birthday bash that the Bennetts threw for her. In addition to scheming to seduce Miguel to kill him, she is plotting to kill Timmy, too, before he can use the Demon's Horn to free the real Charity. Luckily for Charity, the Demon's Horn was able to free her from the ice block, but she was gravely injured. While in the hospital, her heart failed, and originally they all thought she was dead, until they found a heart donor...Tabitha's 'grand-nephew', Timmy. Now Charity is alive with Timmy's heart beating inside her. Miguel and Charity made all the preparations for the wedding, and were even in the Church when suddenly Kay fainted. She awoke to have Eve telling everyone that she was pregnant, and Charity was shocked to soon learn that it was with Miguel's baby! Her love for Miguel is still pure and true, but she is concerned that if she comes between Miguel and Kay, the baby Kay conceived will lose out on it's father. When Death came to take Miguel and Kay's child, Charity made the ultimate sacrifice. In order to save the child of the man she loves, Charity promised to give him up. But during the weeks that Maria was in the hospital, Charity and Miguel found their way back to each other. Unfortunately, Kay wouldn't give up her attempts at manipulating Miguel, and Tabitha and Endora were also in on the act. They cast a spell that landed Charity in Reese's bed, which is where Miguel found her. Miguel and Charity broke up, and Charity got involved with Reese, who was finished with Jessica. She could never stop thinking about her love for Miguel though. After numerous attempts to reconcile, Charity, after talking to her 'mother', returned to Castleton, where their home had burned to the ground in 1999. Miguel showed up, and when Charity was nearly killed by a big black dog, Miguel speared the dog. But when they went to look, it turned out it was Kay who had been speared. As a result of the spearing, Kay was left unable to have more children. Despite Miguel's pleas for her to stay in town, Charity could not longer face life in Harmony and, at Tabitha's urging, left on the bus. Category:Characters